


A Matching Laugh

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Disney Fairies, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, its the same voice actor, matching voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: A fairy is born from a baby's first laugh, and sometimes traits of what the child will one day become influence the fairies appearance or personality. Fairies don't think about this though as they typically don't go out of their way to meet a human. Terence, like many other fairies, never thought twice about this. That is until one day when Tinkerbell came in chattering excitedly about a human she had just met in Neverland whose voice was identical to his.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

The day had ended and Terence had finished his shift. Finally he could go home and relax for the night. When he got to his house though, the last thing he expected to see was Tinkerbell standing outside, peering into his window before going to knock on his door repeatedly.

“Tink?” 

“Terence!” Tinkerbell exclaimed as she whipped around to see him. “I was wondering where you were! I’ve been waiting here for a bit now, wanting to tell you something.”

Terence chuckled softly at her excitement. She always seemed to get a slight bit scatterbrained when it came to something that really excited her. Though the question was, what was it? He knew he wouldn’t have to ask though. No doubt Tinkerbell was about to ramble his ear off in an attempt to tell him. 

“All right, go ahead and tell me,” Terence said.

Without an answer Tinkerbell pulled on his arm and pulled him into his house. As soon as she closed the door she began to explain herself. “So you would not believe what happened today! I mean you may believe me but it was still really weird. Like I didn’t even realize it myself until afterwards, but then it was too late to do anything on it. But I knew for sure I had the right thoughts and then when you came and greeted me I knew for sure again!”

“Whoa, slow down Tink,” Terence said holding up his hands. “What’s this all about? What does this have to do with me?”

“When I was out with Peter and two of the Lost Boys today, there was this boy. The Lost Boys and I never had seen him before, but he was just sleeping on the ground. I didn’t think much about it but then he woke up and started talking. Again I didn’t think anything was strange about him at first. Well there were some strange things like his clothes and this weird sword he had, but-” 

“Tink,” Terence interrupted. He knew that if he didn’t try to stop her from going on a tangent, they would never reach the actual reason. “The point?” 

“Oh! Yeah, sorry. So he stayed with us for a while and stuff and in the end he wanted this really pretty solid star that I had found. I was going to put it in the treasure chest that Peter had, but the boy… oh! His name was Ventus by the way, but his nickname is Ven.”

Terence gave her a look and she chuckled sheepishly. “Okay okay! Back to the point. The more I heard him talk, it finally dawned on me. He has the same voice as you.”

“What?” 

“I’m seriously! He even kind of looks like you. Well not really. His hair is a different blond color and its all more messy. Like it sticks up in all these weird directions and looks like the wind messed it up a bit, but it all stays there perfectly fine. But he does also have blue eyes like yours!” 

Terence still felt a bit skeptical about this. Out of anything that Tinkerbell could have told him, this was not like anything he had expected. “I’m not the only one with blue eyes, remember?” 

“I know I know! But… Ah… if you just heard his voice. It’s exactly the same as yours! It was so weird once I realized it.”

“Well where is he? Can’t you take me to him and I can judge for myself?” Terence asked. 

“You see… that’s the thing…” Tinkerbell started to say. “He kind of just vanished.” 

Terence raised an eyebrow. “Vanished.” 

“Not like ‘poof’ gone vanished. But the start thing I mentioned before? He took the star that he said belonged to a friend of his, but when he took it, it glowed. Like really brighter, maybe just as bright as the scepter did during the blue moon. And when the light died down, he was gone off somewhere. Somehow that star had magic in it to send him flying off someplace else. Oh you believe me right Terence? I swear I am not making this up!”

“Hey, it’s all right, I believe you. It just sounds a bit weird, you know? How could a human have the same voice as me?”

“I’m not sure… but maybe there is an answer? Like we could look for something in the library!”

“You really think that there would be anything in the library for why a human would supposedly have the same voice as me?’

“Not supposedly! But like nearly the exact same!”

“Okay,” Terence said as he placed a hand on Tinkerbell’s shoulder. “I believe you. How about first thing tomorrow we go to the library and see what we can find. Sound good?” 

Tinkerbell smiled and nodded. “Sounds like a plan! And hey, maybe Ven will come back and then I will have you two meet, and you can see what I am talking about. And maybe if we can’t find anything then can go visit The Keeper. Maybe he would actually know something about this! Oh! And if we go there, I will totally have to visit Peri and tell her about this. She will totally get a kick out of hearing it!”

Terence laughed seeing Tinkerbell slowly growing more and more excited again. It was still an odd thought to think about, but it had started to peak his curiosity. If Tinkerbell was telling the truth and wasn’t overreacting too much, then maybe there could be something to it. “All right, I can agree to that. Sounds like a fun plan.”

* * *

Tinkerbell and Terence tried their best to look for answers in the library, but they couldn’t find anything. There wasn’t really any books labeled ‘humans who have the same voice as a fairy’ or anything else like that. They tried to look though, searching through any books that had anything to do with a fairies voice. But still in the end there were no answers. 

Once they finished looking around the library they headed off to the Winter Woods to talk to The Keeper. Tinkerbell still held hope that maybe he would know something about the situation. He was The Keeper after all. He knew so much, so why shouldn’t he know about this!

When they got there and Tinkerbell tried her best to explain the situation, he seemed just as perplexed. “Hmm, I have never actually heard of something like this. I never knew such a thing could be possible.”

“So you mean… you don’t know why a human would have the same sounding voice?” Tinkerbell asked, her hopes deflating slightly. 

“I’m afraid not. I’m terribly sorry,” The Keeper replied. “But, I can see if there is anything I can look into. It does sound quite fascinating after all.”

“Oh thank you! It would mean so much to us!” Tinkerbell said, feeling a bit better that maybe there could be answers in the future. 

But as time went on, there weren’t any real answers. When Tinkerbell went to go check in on The Keeper he told her he was still trying to understand the situation. He had theories, but nothing could be solid until he looked into it further. Tinkerbell made sure to thank him, but told him that he didn’t need to rush it. After she had been left alone to think about it for a while, she knew it was not the most important thing on the agenda.

Eventually enough time had passed that Tinkerbell wasn’t even sure it mattered any more. It felt like so much time had passed now, and Ventus never did come back. Without him being there, there was no sure way she could prove what she had heard. 

“Hey, you never know,” Terence said. He had come to stop by to visit, knowing full well that Tinkerbell was lost in her thoughts about the situation. “Maybe he will come back one day.” 

“Maybe…” Tinkerbell sighed heavily. 

“Well if he does, I am sure that you will let me know right away,” Terence said before laughing lightly. 

And that’s exactly what happened. 

It may have been quite some time later, in fact many years later, but to fairies who lived in the magical realm of Neverland, that felt like no time at all. But sure enough Tinkerbell flew up to Terence one said, with the same excited energy she had all those years ago. 

“Terence! Terence! You won’t believe it! He came back!”

It took Terence a few moments to process Tinkerbell’s sudden appearance right in his face, but he recovered fairly quick. “Wait… who came back?”

“Ah! The boy remember? The one boy who had the same voice as you! At least I think it is him…” Tinkerbell trailed off actually sounding a bit unsure of herself. 

“What do you mean you think? I thought you were certain that he had the same voice as me.” 

“Well it _is_ the same voice. I know that. And he looked the exact same with the funny messy hair and all that. But his outfit is different… and he doesn’t seem to remember me.”

“Well it has been like over 10 years you know, I’ve heard that humans don’t always have the best memory,” Terence responded. 

“No… it can’t be that. He looks just the same as he did all those years ago.”

Now this was quite the surprise. “He hasn’t aged? Without being in Neverland?” 

“I guess. I mean it is possible. Remember what I told you about what happened a year ago with me, Peter and Captain Hook?”

“Yeah I remember. You said that Captain Hook’s ship was flying through space itself and that there were other places out there besides the Mainland.”

“Exactly! So maybe there is another place out there that is just like Neverland! Cause how else could he not grow up if he wasn’t here?”

“Well… I don’t know. But I am guessing you want me to come with you right? So I can see him in person.”

Tinkerbell’s excited fell and was replaced with a more annoyed look. “Well I would have if he actually stuck around to help!” 

“What happened?” 

Tinkerbell huffed and began to pace. “I was trying to deal with him since Peter is away for right now, but I needed help. So I thought seeing him again he would want to help like he did before. But then there was the whole not remembering part. I even gave him a tiny bit of pixie dust so he could fly. I was hoping that he would remember and then come to help me out, but then he just went off on his own way. It just argh! I don’t know what he thought he was doing! I tried to tell him, but like all other humans the only thing he hears from me is bells.”

“So he is gone again?” 

“Yeah he is! It’s like I just won’t be able to ever prove that I’m not crazy about this!” Tinkerbell shouted throwing her arms up into the air.

“Hey, it’s okay Tink. I believe you, I really do. But I guess this may not work out. Unless we have to wait another 10 years, maybe then you will finally be able to show me.”

Tinkerbell pouted at him but he just laughed it off. Eventually Tinkerbell loosed up enough to laugh as well. “Yeah… okay. I’m glad you believe me though. I just wish I could actually show it.”

“Hey, honestly who knows. Maybe this time he will come back sooner.”

Tinkerbell nodded. “I hope so.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... why am I writing this you may ask? It's cause I just rewatched the Tinkerbell movie and I remembered Ventus... I mean Jesse Mccartney voiced Terence. And all I could hear was Ventus but as a fairy.  
> With that I decided to play around with the idea and came up with this little fic. Hope you enjoyed the start of it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you all so far for checking this out! It makes me really happy to know people want to check out my little idea there.

Roxas and Axel exited out of a dark corridor into Neverland. They had their plans to investigate and also take out the Heartless that was apparently roaming around. The first thing they did though was to go investigate the hole in the ground that the pirate had been digging up.

When they made their way down to the hole with a chest, Roxas saw that the little fairy from last time was fluttering over it. She turned around to look at him just as he got close enough. "Oh! Um… hello… again."

The fairy flew up in his face and began making a series of what he could guess had to be angered jingles. He could see her little face was frowning at him heavily and she took to a stance of balling her hands up and throwing them down at her sides.

"Wh-what? Are you mad at me?"

She nodded before giving a short jingle.

"Oh, because I didn't follow you to the ship before…"

She nodded again before Axel spoke up. "Hey, Roxas... Who have we got here?"

The fairy looked at Axel for a moment before flying behind Roxas, her face looking a little bit scared from what Roxas could tell. Slowly though she peaked out and stared at the man and her expression became more confused as she began to look at Roxas instead. She placed a hand on her chin and her expression shifted again to looking thoughtful, giving a short and quiet jingle, most likely talking to herself.

Roxas had no idea honestly what to think of it. This was the first time he had ever encountered a fairy… though for some reason he didn't find it too surprising."

Roxas went to finally answer Axel. "I'm not sure, but we met the last time I was here. I don't think she means any harm. She's the one who helped me fly."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I already saw your demonstration."

Roxas pouted slightly. "It's true!" he then looked at the fairy. "Here, help me show him. Could you give us some more of that glowing stuff?"

The fairy thought for a moment before giving a positive sounding jingle. After that she gave them the stuff that made it possible to fly. It did surprise Axel, and he seemed still in disbelief, but then he finally gave it a shot and started to fly for himself.

After that it seemed the fairy wanted him to follow once more, making a series of long and fast jingles. Roxas did want to follow her and help her out this time, it seemed whatever she was saying was really important anyways. But Axel reminded him that the mission was the more important part and that they had to get that done instead. Roxas could only hope that the little fairy would be all right.

* * *

Tinkerbell was all right, but she was still fuming mad, but at the same time also a bit happy. But overall still mad and frustrated. "Ah! I don't get it. He comes back but then just leaves again! Where could he be going that's so important!?"

"I wouldn't know," Terence shrugged. "It's not like you can actually ask him and get a proper answer."

Tinkerbell sighed heavily. "I know! But I thought maybe today I could get him to listen. Today I could get him to meet you, but he had that friend with him and they seemed to be thinking about doing other things. They don't even wait for me to come back, just gone by the time I get back! And the nerve of that redhead to think I was friends with Captain Hook! Like why would I ever be friends with him?"

"Cause they don't seem to know anything about you so they wouldn't have any idea?" Terence suggested.

"Well… I would think that-" Tinkerbell caught herself before she could say more. She tried to breath a few times to calm her mind. "Either way… I did find out something else. Something else that makes this more confusing."

"And what would that be?" Terence asked.

"His name. It's not Ventus. The redhead guy, who I think was called Axel… he called the boy Roxas."

"So there is a boy out there who has the same exact looks as Ventus. Same voice like mine… but he has a different name?" Terence asked, trying to make sense of the thing that was slowly becoming more complicated.

"Maybe he has a brother. You know like me and Peri, except Ventus and Roxas are identical, like Lrya and Ariette. Or maybe like the Twins from Peter's Lost Boys group. Or maybe just a younger brother that looks just like him. It's possible right? But that still doesn't make sense why he wouldn't know who I am. If they are brothers you would think that Ventus would tell him about me right? Unless… Unless it's more like me and Peri where we didn't know the other existed at first. But then again…"

Terence sat down while Tinkerbell rambling on with her theories. He wasn't too sure what else he could interject, as he still wasn't entirely too sure about the subject itself. He hadn't thought about it in years… the fact that a human had the same, or at least that was what Tinkerbell kept going on about.

Originally he was highly skeptical, passing it off as just a fluke since Tinkerbell never saw Ventus again. But now that it had resurfaced… he was beginning to think about it once more. If Tinkerbell was really encountering the same boy with a voice that matched his… how far fetched could it really be? It didn't help the fact that this said boy… or now boys… kept leaving before Tinkerbell could actually do anything about it. Though he wondered… if Roxas had come back already in a much shorter time, would that mean that it could happen again? The answer was left up in the air as Tinkerbell didn't see the boy Roxas for quite some time after that.

But he did end up coming back many weeks later. But just like the times before, he ended up leaving before Tinkerbell could tell him to wait. This time though she wasn't too mad at him as he did save her from Captain Hook and fought off those nasty creatures known as the Heartless. Plus he had at least learned her name by that point from overhearing Captain Hook and Smee talking. It made things at least a little more formal between the two of them in Tinkerbell's mind.

Then the very next day after that he came back once again, and today Tinkerbell was determined to make sure he stayed… after dealing with Captain Hook of course. Despite being angry at him for always leaving, she found out he was a skilled fighter and could take on Captain Hook or any of those Heartless creatures.

Today Tinkerbell encountered him out by Skull Rock, and the first thing she did was give him a little more pixie dust, he seemed to use it up fairly quickly. Captain Hook and Smee were still at it and she was growing more worried that something bad was going to happen.

Roxas went to investigate and sure enough a massive Heartless showed up. Tinkerbell flew out of the area, but made sure to keep an eye on Roxas. She had the thought to go and grab Terence while the fight was going on. If she did maybe Roxas would still be there afterwards and Terence could finally see what she was talking about and that she was right! But on the other hand… if there still was that massive Heartless flying around, the last thing Tinkerbell wanted to do was put Terence in any danger.

" _All I can hope is that I can talk to Roxas before he leaves. I just need to keep an eye on him."_

Once Roxas had defeated the Heartless, which resulting in it crashing down into Captain Hook's ship, Tinkerbell let out a loud laugh. "Oh boy! If only Peter were here to see this! He'll be so jealous he missed out on this!"

Tinkerbell looked down to see that Roxas was now alone again and seemed to be walking somewhere. Quickly she flew down and stopped right in his face. "Wait! You can't leave yet!" she shouted to him as she held up her hands.

"Huh? What is it? I thought I got rid of all the Heartless…"

"No. You got rid of it, but there is something else. It's kind of a thing I have been waiting to show a friend of mine for a while," Tinkerbell shook her head as she spoke. She needed to be as careful as she could with her gestures otherwise she knew that Roxas wouldn't be able to understand him. The sound of jingling bells could only go so far after all.

"It's not that? If it isn't more Heartless… then what is it?" Roxas asked.

Tinkerbell tapped her chin as she tried to think. How could she explain this to him so he would understand. What way could she do it that he would know that she wanted to go and get Terence. She glanced around and saw that they were still near Skull Rock. She hummed before having an idea.

"Okay, let's just go to someplace else. Over in the forest at least. Follow me," Tinkerbell said as she motioned Roxas to follow her.

"You want me to follow you? Okay, if you say so, but I still understand why."

"Well if you could understand me then you would know why," Tinkerbell muttered before rolling her eyes.

The two of them flew over to the forested area. When they got there Tinkerbell flew in front of Roxas again. She held up her hands before speaking. "Okay, I want you to wait here. I won't be long."

Roxas hummed, no doubt trying to figure out what Tinkerbell had just told him. "Uh… I'm sorry, I don't get what you're trying to say."

Tinkerbell sighed, dropping her arms. She thought for a moment before thinking of a new way to try and tell Roxas. "Okay… how about this. You stay here," Tinkerbell pointed to him and then to the ground. "I go, and then I will come back." She pointed to herself and then off to the distance before point back to the ground in front of them.

"Oh, I think I get it? You want me to… wait here, right? You got something you want to show me I guess?"

"Yes! That's it!" Tinkerbell smiled and nodded quickly.

"I guess I was right. Well, okay, I'll wait. I completed my mission faster than I thought, so I got some time. Plus I do owe you that much, you taught me how to fly after all."

"Yes! Perfect! Okay I'll be right back!" Tinkerbell said as she flew off as fast as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, of course I would end on a note like that. All the more suspense :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Terence! Terence!” Tinkerbell shouted as she flew over to his house, hoping that he was already home rather than still at work for the day. 

Thankfully he was home. He opened the door seconds later greeted her. “Oh hey Tink, what’s-”

Tinkerbell grabbed his wrist and began to pull him upward. “Come on we got no time to lose!” 

“Wai, hold on! What’s going on?” 

“I got Roxas to stay and wait for me. So you can actually meet him now!”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yes seriously! I was really lucky to catch him before he left! So let’s go already! We don’t want to waste anymore time!”

Terence could only follow behind Tinkerbell, knowing he wouldn’t have a choice either way. But he still would follow after her even if she had not been dragging him. If they could finally get some answers to this long awaited conundrum. 

They flew for a bit, leaving Pixie Hollow and heading into the forest of Neverland. Soon they came to a clearing and Terence looked ahead and saw a boy standing there. He wore all black just like Tinkerbell had described. The closer they got he could even see the funny hair that was sticking out in various directions. 

The two of them flew up closer to Roxas and Tinkerbell finally let go of Terence’s wrist. She flew right up to Roxas and gained his attention I’m back. “I’m back, and I brought my friend with me.” She pointed over to Terence who waved.

Roxas furrowed his brows slightly. “You wanted me to meet a friend of yours? That’s what this is all about?”

Terence’s eyes widened with surprise. Hearing the voice… it was almost surreal. He had to blink a few times, wondering to himself if he had heard correctly. Did he actually hear this boy having the same voice as him, or was listening to Tinkerbell say they had the same voice, influencing his thoughts?

“Um, hello I guess,” Roxas said waving to Terence. 

Finally Terence shook out of his thoughts. He looked at Roxas and then over to Tinkerbell. “Wow Tink, you were right. That’s… that’s just really weird.”

Roxas let out a small gasp, his eyes growing wide. “What? I… I can…” He shook his head slightly. “I can hear you?”

Now it was Terence’s turn to be surprised once more. He glanced at Tinkerbell who looked just as confused. “Huh? What does he mean by that?”

“I mean like… I can understand what you are saying,” Roxas replied, his face still stuck with that shocked expression. “And… you sound like me.”

Terence flew a little bit closer to Roxas, all of this feeling far weirder than ever before. He tried to think of a reasonable answer to give to Roxas, but nothing proper was coming to his mind, Instead he said just literally was one his mind. “This is so weird.” 

Roxas held his hand out, with the palm facing up, he wasn’t too sure about fairies, but he had a feeling that flying around and fluttering those wings had to be tiring. A second later Terence landed and stood there, looking thankful to rest his wings. 

Roxas finally answered him after that. “Yeah… How come I can understand you, but I only hear jingles from Tinkerbell?” 

Tinkerbell hummed as she came a little closer, also landing on Roxas’s hand. “That is a good question. Maybe it has to do with you two having the same voice.”

Terence shrugged to her. “I mean that is really all we have to go off of this.”

“Huh? What did she say?” Roxas asked. 

“Oh,” Terence replied. “She was only saying that maybe we can understand each other because we have the same voice. But that’s really all we know.”

“So you don’t actually know why our voices are the same?”

“Not a clue I’m afraid,” Terence replied before crossing his arms. “But it’s nice to finally meet you. Tink has been telling me about you for a while. I’m Terence.”

“Nice to meet you, and I guess if Tinkerbell has talked to you about me, you already know my name?” Roxas said. Internally he felt like that was something that he shouldn’t have let happen, considering how secretive the Organization was when traveling to world. But at the same time he trusted Tinkerbell, plus it lead him to the strangest discovery ever. 

“Yeah,” Terence replied. “I’m sorry, but this is still so weird.”

“No I get it. It’s weird for me too.”

“Hmm…” Tinkerbell hummed softly then snapped her fingers. “Wait! I got it! Ask him about Ventus! That could lead us somewhere.”

“All right, I’ll give it a try,” Terence said. “Uh, Tink wants to know if you know anyone named Ventus.”

Roxas tilted his head. “Ventus? Never heard of anyone by that name.”

It was weird for Roxas. He had never heard the name before, but for some reason it surged something inside of him. Some weird feeling that could have been familiarity, but he didn’t think too hard on it. The little fairy boy with the same voice as him was far more distracting. 

“What? How can he not know Ventus? They look exactly alike!”

“Well I don’t know, Tink. Maybe it is just a coincidence,” Terence replied. He then looked over at Roxas, who still had the most confused face ever. “I’m sure we can figure out the reason eventually. There has to be some actually reason after all right?” 

“Yeah,” Roxas nodded. “Though… who is Ventus? Like what does he have to do with me?”

“Well,” Terence started to say. “I never met the guy, Tink has, but it was over 10 years ago.”

“10 years ago?!” Roxas exclaimed. He staggered back slightly before placing a hand to his head. There was that strange feeling again. The weird feeling he didn’t understand. Why did that sound right? Like he had never heard anything like this before, but he believed them. His head started to ache slightly the more he thought about it, and he knew it was only going to get worse the longer he sat around just thinking about it. 

“That’s… I honestly don't know what to make of that. I… I think I just need some time to think about this.” It wasn’t a lie… not really. Roxas did want to think about it, but he also knew that he shouldn’t dawdle too much after a mission. He had to get back sooner than later… though he wasn’t sure what was going to happen once he got back and headed to the clock tower. But that was to think about later at least. 

Roxas cleared his throat. “I do need to get back now, but…”

Tinkerbell flew off from Roxas’s hand, getting a bit closer. “Wait! You’re going to leave!? But we need to find out the answers to this!”

Roxas blinked for a moment and Terence remembered that he had to translate for Roxas. After he did Roxas shook his head. “I really can’t stay out too late. I’m expected to be back and return my report on the Heartless.”

“But…” Tinkerbell started to say, her hopes starting to dwindle. 

Terence moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay Tink. Even if Roxas heads back, we still found some more info. Maybe now The Keeper could have a better idea of what this all means.” 

“Yeah… I guess you’re right,” Tinkerbell said, slightly slightly. She was so ready to find out the answers right then and there. She really hated having to wait even more. But if that was all that they could do, she knew that there wasn’t anything else she could do about it. She gave Roxas another look. “Does that mean you will come back some time? Maybe later on once we looked into this more?”

Terence told Roxas what Tinkerbell said and then Roxas gave his answer. “I’m not too sure how soon I could be back. Just depends really…” he started tos ay more but he could see the disappointment on the little fairy’s face. “But I will try my best to be back when I can okay? I promise.”

Tinkerbell’s face lit up again and she nodded. “Sounds good!” 

After that Terence and Tinkerbell watched as Roxas headed off someplace else. When he was out of sight they turned to look at one another. Tinkerbell was beaming. “See? See?! What did I tell you! It’s the same voice!” 

“Yeah I heard,” Terence chuckled. “But it still doesn’t make any sense how he was able to understand me. It can’t just be as simple as we have the same voice.”

“Well let’s go tell The Keeper! See what he has to say once we tell him what we learned!” 

Once again before Terence could even respond. Tinkerbell grabbed on to him and started flying back towards Pixie Hollow. Terence didn’t fight against her pull though. He knew that she wanted to get to the answers as quickly as possible, but now that he had met Roxas, he also was wanting the answers as well. 

* * *

“Well this has turned into quite the little event,” The Keeper said once Tinkerbell and Terence explained their story. 

“So do you think it means anything? Like if there is any connection?” Tinkerbell asked. 

“I think there just may be. I had many theories before, but without enough information I was never able to confirm or deny any of them. But now that you mention that this boy could understand Terence, I think I have an idea.”

Terence and Tinkerbell waited as The Keeper went to grab something. He returned looking through a notebook with a bunch of writing in it. He flipped through a few pages and then stopped. “Ah, here it is. Let me just write what you told me and…” The Keeper started to write more and more. “Yes, I think that this may actually make sense now.”

“Well? What is it?” Terence asked. 

The Keeper chuckled softly. “What I think it may be, it is something quite special. The only reason that I can think of is this… You, Terence, were born from the boy’s first laugh.”

A silence fell over the room after that. Terence’s eyes were wide with a clear look of shock. That was not an answer he was expecting. He couldn’t even get his thoughts straight after hearing that. Everything felt disjointed and out of place. 

It was even surprising to Tinkerbell. Not just because of the answer The Keeper had given, but also because she had never seen Terence so perplexed before. But there were still many questions wandering in her mind. “But then which boy is it? Or is it both? Cause if Roxas and Ventus are connected somehow, wouldn’t there be a fairy from both not just one? Cause I don’t think we have even see any other fairy with the same voice as Terence.”

“Hmm,” The Keeper hummed. “Well I cannot say for sure what the deal is with this Ventus and Roxas. There are many more things about the world beyond ours that we don’t know about. There may be more to them than we know, but without more knowledge on the subject I am afraid I cannot be anymore help.”

“So if Terence was born from Ventus or Roxas’s laugh… whatever the deal is… is that why they also share the same voice?”

The Keeper smiled. “I have other notes pertaining to that. I believe that we do sometimes take on traits of the human whose laughter creates us. Whether it is in appearance, personality, or even voice.”

Suddenly a million new thoughts came to Tinkerbell’s mind. This new information was far more than she expected, but it excited her greatly. “But what about me and Peri? We came from the same laugh, and while yes we have a lot of things in common we also have a lot of things that are different between us.”

The Keeper stroked his chin for a moment, looking deep in thought. After a moment he gave a wise looking smile. “You have come from the same laugh yes, so while we do not know anything about that human, we can only assume that pieces that each of you have could be from them. A split is what I mean to some degree. Perhaps the human has the same hair color as you but the personality of Periwinkle. Or maybe she shares the same voice as the human, but the human a personality like yours. Do you understand what I mean, dear?”

“Yeah! I totally get it now! Oh man now I definitely gotta tell this to Peri! Maybe… Maybe next time she goes to the Mainland she could,” Tinkerbell started to say but then she caught The Keeper raising an inquisitive look at her. She chuckled. “I’ll just save it for when I tell her.” 

The Keeper nodded. “Yes yes. I must say that this has been quite the find. I will thank you again for telling me this. Discovering that a human can understand a fairy that was born from their laugh… and furthermore can share similar traits… truly fascinating!” 

After that Tinkerbell and Terence headed back home. They flew back to Tinkerbell’s house first just as the sun was about to set. Tinkerbell was still smiling the entire way, happy with the answers that they had fought. Though Terence on the other hand had been far more quiet than usual ever since The Keeper told them his theory. 

“Terence?” Tinkerbell asked once they stopped at her front door. “Are you okay?”

Terence nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“Is something wrong about it? We discovered the reason why you share the same voice and Ventus and Roxas. Isn’t that great?” 

Terence sighed before smiling a little. “Yeah it is great… but it is still just a bit weird. Like… what are the chances of that happening? That a fairy meets the human whose laughter created them? Especially having the human end up here in Neverland. I… I don’t really know how to explain it.”

“I guess it must be pretty weird,” Tinkerbell said as she studied Terence’s expression. It was still strange to see him look so out of it. Tinkerbell started to frown slightly. “I’m sorry if all of this made it really weird for you, maybe it was too much. I think I may have gotten too caught up in trying to find the answers to really see how you felt about it.” 

Terence shook his head, starting to smile again. “No Tink, it’s okay. Really, it is. It’s just a lot to take in and think about. I promise I will be fine. It’s just going to be on my mind for a while that’s all.” 

“Well, if you ever need to talk about it, I’ll be there to listen.” 

“Thanks Tink.”

After that things went back to how they were before, though the two of them waited to see if Roxas would come back again. But the days turned into weeks and soon it just felt like it wouldn’t be happening again. Tinkerbell was of course disappointed by this, but she did keep hoping that Roxas would return, or even Ventus. But thankfully she wouldn’t have to wait too much longer. Eventually things in the universe were calming down and soon enough people would finally be able to relax. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small bit of a fun headcanon I made up. That the human can understand the fairy that was born from their laugh. Makes it more interesting at least. 
> 
> But now there is one more chapter ahead! (at least I assume one more ha) Hope you are all ready! Thank you all so much for reading this so far!


	4. Chapter 4

When Roxas finally met Ventus, everything started to make sense. But at the same time ti was extremely confusing and a bit stressing on his mind. It had come as quite a shock to learn about Ventus and to meet him, looking at him as if he were looking into a mirror. Freaky was only the beginning of how he tried to process it. But it wasn’t only that he saw that he looked and sounded identical to Ventus, but he also remembered what had happened back in Neverland. 

As soon as he saw and heard Ventus, he recalled what the fairest had told him. Ventus had been there before years ago and had met Tinkerbell. Though Roxas had yet to actually bring up his side of the story, this was only what he had heard Ventus talk about before. 

Now that enough time had passed since Xehanort’s defeat, Roxas had at least grown use to Ventus. No longer was he uncomfortable or freaked out by seeing him. The two had already hung out on multiple occasions and really became close like brothers. Plus it did lead to some hilarious pranks that the two decided to sometimes play on the others since their voice and appearance were the exact same. 

But eventually Roxas thought to thinking about Neverland. Ventus only knew about Tinkerbell, not Terence, and now Roxas began to wonder if Ventus could understand him just like he did. “Hey Ven, remember how you told me you went to Neverland on your journey?”

“Yeah?” Ventus asked. “What about it?” 

“You meet the fairy Tinkerbell, and all you heard from her was jingles, right?”

“Yeah I did. But that is what you said you heard too. Something on your mind?” 

“Well not really. Sort of,” Roxas answered. He didn’t want to directly tell Ventus about Terence. He thought it would be better to surprise anyways. “There’s just something relating to her that I want to show you.”

Ventus tilted his head, trying to figure out what Roxas could have been referring too. “Well all right, let’s head on over there.”

The two of them journeyed out to Neverland, with them arriving somewhere in the forested area. When they got there Roxas started to look around. He knew that he wanted to find Tinkerbell, but then it occurred to him… he had no idea where to even find her. 

“This may be a bit hard… where would we even go looking for Tinkerbell?” Roxas asked Ventus, hoping that he would have some answers. 

“I dunno. Maybe if we find Peter Pan we can find Tinkerbell.”

“Who?”

“Peter Pan… did you not encounter him when you came here? Young boy, short red hair… dressed in all green and flew around everywhere?”

Roxas shook his head. “I mean the name is kind of familiar, but I think that’s because of Sora. But I never met Peter Pan. Either way, let’s go looking for him. You lead the way, you seem to know this better than me anyways.”

“Right.”

The two walked and explored around the island, looking for where Peter Pan would be. Eventually they came around to a shoreline and cheers of young children could be heard. A little farther ahead Ventus and Roxas saw that there were a group of boys dancing around and having a fun time.

“Look, there’s the Lost Boys, and Peter’s right over there.” 

Peter was laughing as well, but soon enough he turned to see Ventus and Roxas. He grinned before flying over. “Ven! You finally made it back! And you must really be a kid at heart, you haven’t grown up at all!” 

Ventus chuckled softly. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“But…” Peter looked to Roxas, giving a questioning look. “Who’s this?” 

“This is Roxas. He’s um…” he gave one quick look to Roxas before continuing. “He’s my twin.”

“Huh, I didn’t know you had a twin. But Roxas?” Peter suddenly snapped his fingers. “Oh! You’re the one Tink told me about.” 

“Tinkerbell told you about me?” Roxas asked. 

“Yeah! She told me how you defeated one of those Heartless creatures and it totally destroyed Hook’s ship! It must have been awesome to see!” 

“Yeah I guess,” Roxas replied, not quite understanding why Peter thought that was so funny. “Speaking of her, where is she? We were actually looking for her.”

“Ah, I see. Well she is just over there,” Peter turned as he looked back at the group. “Hey Tink!”

A moment later the little fairy came flying over to Peter. She suddenly started to jingle loudly before flying up to Ventus and Roxas. They could see the excitement on her face but also there was a little confusion mixed in. It was only natural after all given the boys appearances. 

“Hi Tinkerbell,” Roxas said. “It’s me Roxas. Probably are a little confused by the outfit right? It’s a bit of a long story but hey, look who I found.” He placed a hand on Ventus’s shoulder after speaking. 

A small jingle came from Tinkerbell. 

“I guess you are happy to see me again?” Ventus asked. 

Tinkerbell nodded and gave another jingle. 

“You think you could bring us your friend?” Roxas asked. He leaned forward, and lowered his voice. “I didn’t tell Ven yet cause I wanted to surprise him. You know what I mean.”

Tinkerbell smiled and pointed to a direction in the forest. 

“Do you want us to go where you had me go last time?” Roxas added. 

Tinkerbell nodded and jingled again. After that she flew off without another jingle. 

“So, what was that all about? You still haven’t told me what this is all about,” Ventus said after seeing Tinkerbell fly away. 

Roxas chuckled. “You’ll see soon enough. Come on, this way.” 

They said their goodbyes to Peter Pan and went on to walk a bit through the forest until they came to a small clearing. Once there Roxas sat down, just wanting to relax a bit after so much walking. 

Ventus followed in suit and sat down next to him. “Now we just need to wait some more? Who is Tinkerbell going to go get?” 

“It’s really hard to explain story just from me. I still don’t know all of it myself. Let’s just say… there’s just something really magical.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Ventus replied. 

A few minutes later Ventus saw two fairies flying towards them. Once they were close enough, he saw that one of them was Tinkerbell, and the other was a boy fairy. 

Before Ventus could ask anything, Roxas spoke up first. “Hey Terence. It’s nice to see you again.” Roxas turned to look at Ventus, giving a rather cheeky smile. “Say hi.”

Ventus looked at Roxas, still feeling very puzzled. He shrugged a second later and looked at the fairies, who were now sitting down on a large boulder than was next to where they sat. Vetus smiled his usual friend smile and waved. “Hi. Since you’re friends with Tinkerbell you probably already know that I’m Ventus, but please call me Ven.”

Terence let out a small laugh. “Wow, this is much weirder than before.”

Ventus’s eyes widened. “Whoa! Wait a minute!” 

Roxas started to laugh as well, drawing Ventus’s attention over to him. “You knew about this? I mean this is why you wanted us to come here?” 

Roxas nodded. “Yeah, it was Tinkerbell who wanted me to meet her friend Terence. Then we found out about the same voice thing. And now that you are here, it’s extra weird, but still kind of fun.”

“But why is that even a thing?” Ventus asked. 

Roxas shrugged. “We didn’t really find out an answer, unless you guys got anything since I last saw you.”

Tinkerbell jingled for a moment, looking extremely happy. A moment later she gently shoved Terence, who had been caught up in staring at Ventus. “Huh? Oh yeah sorry. Tink and I actually did find out the reason behind it. There are still some questions we have with you two, but we do know one thing.”

“And what would that be?” Roxas asked. 

“Do you guys know anything about how a fairy is born?” Terence asked the two of them. 

Both Roxas and Ventus shook their heads. 

“Well…” Terence started off. He rubbed the back of his neck gently, looking deep in thought. “A fairy is born from the first time a baby laughs. That’s what we knew from the start, but a little while ago, a friend of ours figured out that sometimes we may take on traits of the person… so… that’s why our voices match. Whichever one of you it is I guess.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Roxas asked.

“Um… well it just that you two look exactly the same and obviously the same voice,” Terence replied. “But I don’t really remember there being another fairy born at the same time as me.”

“Oh… I think I get what you are saying,” Ventus replied. “You guys think Roxas and I are like twins or something?” 

Tinkerbell ended up answering first with a long series of jingles.

Terence laughed a little, smiling at her. Then he faced the boys again. “What Tink basically said was, she was wondering what the deal was between you two. She asked if you guys are actually twins, and if not what is the deal with that? Cause she saw Ventus over 10 years ago and he looks the same as he did then.”

“Ah, well… it is a bit of a long story,” Ventus said before tossing a glance to Roxas. He knew that Roxas was proud and strong being his own person, bringing up his origins was still a bit sensitive for him. He wasn’t too sure if Roxas really wanted to explain it to them. 

But on the other subject, Ventus stared at Terence again. _“Fairies are born from a baby’s first laugh… My first laugh… Terence was born from my first laugh? Wow, I never knew there could be such magic like that.”_

“It’s a bit hard to explain…” Roxas finally said. “I’m not _actually_ Ven’s twin, but I am close enough to it that we are just going with it. What I am… I mean who I am… I guess the closest thing you could say…” Roxas sighed, lowering his head, unable to find the right way to say it. 

Ventus placed a hand on Roxas’s shoulder. He knew that Roxas wanted to try and speak for himself, but he thought it would be best to help him out if he could. “You weren’t really born like a normal person. Not like how I was. Basically like a clone, but other than voice and appearance we are not alike. You just got lucky and got my good looks,” Ventus said before ending with laughter. 

Roxas started to laugh as well. “Yeah, what he said.”

Tinkerbell suddenly flew up between the two of them, coming through as another series of fast sounding jingles. 

Now it was Terence’s turn to laugh. The same laughter as Ventus and Roxas was still strange to hear, but slowly they were getting used to it. “Tink slow down, you remember they can’t understand you right?” 

Sighing Tinkerbell flew back down to the rock and sat down, pouting slightly. 

“What was she saying?” Ventus asked. 

“Oh, she was just being herself asking a bunch of questions about you two. Wanting to know the differences and all of that. Tink gets a little too curious at times. And sometimes it leads her into trouble.”

Tinkerbell made some comment, probably a retort of sorts, but of course all the boys heard were jingles. Even without knowing what she was saying, they could see it in her expression that she was probably saying. 

All three boys started to laugh, but they stopped a second later.

Laughing one after another was one thing, but laughing all together? That was by far the strangest part yet. It really drove home how their voices were the exact same. The most unique and oddest of situations, yet it wasn’t too weird that they couldn’t handle it. In fact it only made them all the more curious. 

“Man, I wouldn’t mind telling you guys more about us, but you’ve also gotten me curious. I want to know more about you too,” Ventus replied. “It’s not everyday we just get to talk to fairies.”

After that the four, well three considering Terence had to translate for Tinkerbell, began to talk and discuss. It it just started off as simple things, talking about their favorite things and what they dislike. Within the conversation Terence did have to explain a few things considering Ventus and Roxas knew nothing about fairies at all, so something ended up going over their heads at first.

Neither side got too in depth though. Roxas and Ventus didn’t go on to explain about other worlds or the history of their keyblades. Tinkerbell had asked about them and how they worked, and the boys could only figure out to say that it was just some unexplainable magic that even they didn’t even fully understand. 

Terence tried his best to explain things about fairies and Pixie Hollow, but he did have to tell the boys that there was far more than they would think. There were just too many things to try and explain in such a short time. 

Eventually Tinkerbell made a short comment after the conversation died down for a moment. 

“I know Tink,” Terence replied to her. “But they can’t just come with us to Pixie Hollow. They’re humans, they are just too big.” Terence then turned over to the guys. “Uh no offence guys.” 

“Oh no, I think I get it,” Roxas replied. “Pixie Hollow is just a place that isn’t for tall people.” 

Tinkerbell made another comment after that. 

“Yeah I know humans aren’t forbidden, but it's dangerous to have humans around due to their size. Tink, if there was such thing as shrinking magic, then I am sure we would have already known about it,” Terence replied. 

Ventus straightened up after that. “Wait! Hold on a minute! I just thought of something. Roxas come with me real quick.”

Ventus jumped up to his feet. “Um, you two just wait here, I just need to tell something to Roxas quickly. Come on.” He pulled Roxas to his feet without even waiting for a response. He then dragged Roxas a little farther into the forest. 

“Wait. Wait!” Roxas shouted. “What’s this all about?” 

“They said something about shrinking magic. Now I don’t know for sure how it would work, but I think something like that could be possible!” 

“What? Why would you think that?” 

“Cause when I went to the world Castle of Dreams, I was shrunk down to the size of a mouse. I have no idea how it happened, but it did.”

“Oh yeah, now that I think about it, Wonderland had that potion drink that could shrink me down,” Roxas commented as he thought back to those long ago missions. “So would we go to Wonderland and use that potion or figure out how you got to be the size of a mouse?”

“I don’t know, maybe we can talk to Aqua about it. She probably will know what to do,” Ventus replied. 

“All right, I guess it is worth a shot. But how do we explain it to Tinkerbell and Terence?” 

“We just tell them there is something really important we gotta look into. Oh, and we will be back in a couple days. Hopefully we can get somewhere with this. I really wanna see this Pixie Hollow place after what we have been told.”

“Me too, so I hope whatever idea you got will work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I was just going to make this 4 chapters, but then I had this idea there at the end.  
> But now another question, when shrunk down to the size of fairies, do you think it helps/makes Ventus and Roxas able to understand the other fairies? Otherwise poor Terence is going to translate so much XD  
> Let me know what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 5

"You want to know about shrinking magic?" Aqua asked the boys, a perplexed look forming across her lips.

"Yeah, it happened to me when I had gone to the Castle of Dreams, I was literally the size of a mouse remember?" Ventus exclaimed. He had already told the story to Terra and Aqua several times before after the war was over, but it still always brought a chuckle to Aqua's face.

"I remember what you told me Ven, but I am just wondering why the two of you want to know about that."

"It's just that…" Ventus glanced over to Roxas who gave him a shrug. Internally Ventus sighed. He had a feeling Roxas wasn't going to be any help here. This was all his own idea anyway and Roxas was just along for the result. "We wanted to investigate something in a world together, but we kind of need to be small to do it."

Aqua narrowed her eyes. She knew better than to just believe Ventus at one simple sentence. There had to be more than that. Though the questionable part would be if she could actually get Ventus to admit it.

"Just some investigation? Ven, you know that just because the worlds are safe, doesn't mean you can go freely jumping around to various worlds and exploring them for the fun of it. There still is the world order we have to try and keep."

"It's not just for the fun of it!" Ventus replied quickly. "We have a legitimate good reason for needing to do this!"

"And? What is that reason?" Aqua asked before crossing her arms.

"Umm… It's because…" Ventus said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's just too hard to really explain," Roxas cut in. "It's just something we discovered that kind of sort is connected or important to us and we wanted to look into it more."

"Yeah," Ventus agreed. "But it really is too hard to explain. You wouldn't believe us anyways."

"If it is something concerning the both of you, I would like to know what you two are getting into. I'll do my best to listen and try to understand, whatever it may be."

Roxas and Ventus looked to one another once more, trying to read each other's thoughts if they could. A moment passed before Ventus sighed and brought his look back to Aqua. "All right, but you gotta believe us."

Ventus breathed in deeply. "So apparently fairies are born from when a baby laughs, and Tinkerbell found the fairy that was born from _my_ laugh and I can actually understand him. I don't hear bells like with Tinkerbell, and Roxas can actually understand him too! He even has the same voice as me! So we wanted to see what the fairy world or town is like, but we need to be small to get there."

Aqua tried her very best to process Ventus's words as fast as she could, but even after he finished she had to take a moment to think. "Well, that is far from what I expected to hear. But it sounds like something quite fun."

"So does that mean you can help us figure out shrinking magic? Pleeeease?" Ventus asked, making his eyes go as wide as he could.

Aqua sighed heavily, she knew that there would be no resisting Ventus's sweet and pleading look. "All right, fine I will teach you two the spell, but you can't go doing this all the time, okay?"

"We promise," Roxas replied. "I wouldn't know what else we could even do with it."

"Okay, that's good to hear. Come on, I'll show you how to perform such a spell."

* * *

Roxas and Ventus were back in Neverland, heading to the spot they said they would meet Tinkerbell and Terence again. They only hoped that the two fairies would be there waiting for them. It was hard to judge if everyone ran by the same time or if others were faster than others, but they could only hope.

When they approached they could hear distant jingling and right away they picked up their pace. "Tinkerbell! Terence!" Ventus shouted as soon as they got to where the fairies sat on the boulder.

"Oh hey," Terence greeted. "You guys figure out what you needed?"

Ventus nodded. "Yup we did. Check this out."

Ventus and Roxas looked to one another before reciting the spell Aqua had taught them. Magically glowed around their bodies and in a flash everything seemed much larger than it was before. They waited a few seconds before Terence and Tinkerbell flew down from where they just had been sitting.

Now they were basically the same size, though Ventus and Roxas though they could be a tiny bit taller. They weren't exactly sure on the technical specs of how small they could get but it seemed like they were very close at least.

Right away Tinkerbell was up closer in their faces. Her mouth was moving, clearly forming words, but still there was only the sound of bells. The boys blinked before looking to Terence for help.

"I guess you guys getting down to our height doesn't change the fact you can't understand fairies," he pondered. "So that means you gotta slow down on your questions Tink."

Tinkerbell pouted before crossing her arms. She let out some annoyed remarks but seemed to cool down pretty quickly. Even though all Ventus and Roxas heard were bells, they were starting to pick up that there was a tone to the sound. With the tone they could assume an emotion to go along with it.

"I'll do my best to ask for you okay? But let's get going to Pixie Hollow first," Terence said before facing the boys more properly. "You guys ready?"

They both nodded and then Tinkerbell and Terence flew over their heads to sprinkle the dust. As soon as the dust covered them, Roxas and Ventus floated gently off the ground. They started to laugh while trying to fly around a bit.

"I forgot how fun this was," Ventus said while circling around Roxas.

"Well we didn't exactly have a lot of time to have fun before, now did we," Roxas replied.

"You're right about that, but now we can have all that fun!"

The boys laughed some more as they got used to flying around and also taking note of how much larger the environment looked now that they were the size of fairies. Soon enough they heard excited jingles from Tinkerbell. She was saying something while pointing off in a direction.

"Tink says she wants to hurry up and get to Pixie Hollow, we've wasting daylight just flying around here," Terence translated.

"Right, lead the way," Ventus said.

The four of them then flew off into the forest, with Tinkerbell and Terence leading the way. Roxas and Ventus looked around them as they were led deeper into the forest, heading into areas that had not explored before.

Eventually they came to an opening that brought them to a huge field, but it was unlike any place they had seen before. From where they were flying they could see that there were five sections to the land. Each of them had what looked like elements of different seasons.

"I bet you guys probably have a lot of your own questions right?" Terence asked. "Since you don't know much about fairies and stuff."

"Yeah, I do have some questions, but also just taking in all of this. It's an amazing view," Ventus commented as they flew closer to the ground to what he could assume was the summer area.

"Well I'll do my best to explain things," Terence replied. "To put it simply, there are all different fairies of all different talents. A lot of them are natural-talent fairies that help bring the change of season to the mainland. But there are many other talents as well like myself and Tink. She's a tinker-talent and I'm a dust keeper."

Roxas and Ventus did their best to listen, though still it left them with even more questions. Despite not fully understanding they kept listening and Terence went on to explain other small elements about fairies and Pixie Hollow itself.

Eventually they landed down by some shores just near the summer area that they had learned was called _Summer Glade_. Tinkerbell said something briefly to Terence before she flew off in another direction.

Roxas watched her fly "Where's she going?"

"Ah, she's going to grab some of her friends. Tink sometimes gets carried away with telling nearly everyone she knows about something she discovered. And this, you know… between," Terence gestured to the boys. "Us… well it's quite a big discovery."

"So this really hasn't happened before then?" Ventus asked.

Terence shook his head. "Fairies don't usually go out searching for humans to talk to. We usually avoid them if we can with the exception of Peter and his Lost Boys."

"But what do you think about it though?" Ventus said as he stepped closer to the fairy. "If you are the first fairy to ever meet the one they are born from and everything."

Terence sighed. "I honestly still don't know. It's really weird to think about even though I am talking to you right now. Like from what we learned any traits could be given to us, but it just happens to be our voice, making me sometimes do a bit of a double take when either one of you speaks."

"I guess I can understand," Roxas interjected. "When I first met Ven it was the same way for me. Though we also share the same looks along with the voice which made it a bit harder."

"How did you guys get over it? I mean you guys seem to be okay with each other now at least," Terence asked.

"I think it really just boiled down to the time," Ventus explained. "We were a bit weird around each at first, but things just kind of fell into place and soon it just felt natural. And now…" Ventus wrapped an arm around Roxas and pulled him closer. "We're just like brothers."

"Yeah, which makes you all the more annoying," Roxas bantered playful while trying to push Ventus off of him.

"I guess you guys are right, I guess with voice and looks it can be a lot harder," Terence added, laughly lightly at the 'brothers' playing around.

"Well you do have blond hair and blue eyes at least, so close enough," Ventus said before grinning widely. "The honorary third brother!"

Terence couldn't help but laugh again. It wasn't just for Ventus's cheery attitude, but also it was because he kept thinking that this was the boy whose laugh he was born from. Such a kind and happy person… and it honestly made perfect sense.

Before they could converse any further, Tinkerbell flew back in with all of her friends right beside her. Right away they circled around Roxas and Ventus and started talking to one another and muttering about so many things.

"Uh hey girls?" Terence said, trying to get through to them. "They can't understand a word your saying."

The group suddenly quieted down as they turned to Terence before sighing heavily. Tinkerbell let out a short chuckle, showing that she clearly forgot to tell them that fact. Terence shook it off though. "They can only understand me, cause as Tink has already explained, they, well mainly Ventus is the one whose laugh I was born from. Roxas, basically is his twin and I'll leave it at that."

"Hi!" Ventus said as he waved to the group. "Nice to meet all of you." He then chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is the first time I have ever been surrounded by people asking me questions. It's a bit surprising."

"Yeah," Roxas nodded in agreement. "It's kind of like we are famous."

Right away all of Tinkerbell's friends started chattering again, which was just a lot of loud excited bell sounds to Ventus and Roxas. Terence sighed and walked closer to the group, preparing to translate all of their curious questions and thoughts. As he did, a small stray thought crossed into his mind. " _I wonder if there is such a thing as a translator-talent…"_

* * *

Once they got through as many questions as they could, Terence decided to give his translating a break. Not only to give Roxas and Ventus a chance to relax from so much explaining, but also to catch his own breath. But either way it had proved to be informative for both sides, with Tink's friends learning about Roxas and Ventus, and in return they learned about different fairy talents.

Unfortunately his moment of peace didn't last long when Tinkerbell suggested that they hurry over to the Winter Woods before it got too dark. But before they went Tinkerbell brought them back to her house so she could get some winter clothes quickly made for Roxas and Ventus. Once the clothes were ready and put on the four headed out towards the border to the Winter Woods.

"Is it really that cold in the Winter Woods?" Ventus asked.

"It is for warm fairies. If we don't frost our wings before going over there, they'll freeze and break," Terence explained. "Tink just wants to make sure that you guys don't freeze, though she says she wouldn't know how well humans shrunken down would actually do in there."

"I bet we would be fine with a bit of magic," Roxas commented. "But I guess it's better to be safe than sorry."

Tinkerbell made a quick comment as they approached the border. There standing on the snowy side were a small group of fairies. While Tinkerbell went down to greet them, Roxas and Ventus took in the sight. They already knew there was a lot of magic in Pixie Hollow but to be standing right next to a land that was always full of snow right when they were on a warm and dry part was quite something to behold.

Once Roxas and Ventus were done staring they made their way down to where Tinkerbell and Terence, who now stood on the other side of the border, both of them having their wings frosted by the other fairies there.

As soon as the two boys landed, they were once again surrounded and were most likely being asked more questions. Similar to last time Terence had to step in and translate what the other fairies were saying and asking, but it still proved to be quite the interesting interaction.

After introductions were made, the boys learned that they were talking to Tinkerbell's sister Periwinkle and her group of friends. By the end of the group discussion, Roxas and Ventus figured out they were probably learning more about fairies than they ever would have thought. Even after so much talking, they still had plenty of their own questions, the main part of their day was having fun exploring Pixie Hollow.

Though now they were heading off to someplace else in the Winter Woods, to meet some fairy called The Keeper. Neither of them knew what was quiet in store or what would happen afterwards, but they were still excited to see what was to come. 

By the end of the day they had returned back to the main area of Pixie Hollow. They were ready to return their custom made winter clothes to Tinkerbell, but she said they could keep them as little gifts.

Now that everything else was done and the sun was slowly setting, all that was left to do was say goodbye. 

Roxas and Ventus stood at the edge of Pixie Hollow. Tinkerbell and Terence stood with them, but Tinkerbell had actually stepped back to let the three boys talk on their own. Though she still of course stayed close enough to over here everything she could. 

“Today was really fun and also just really surprising,” Ventus said. “Who would have thought we would get to learn so much about fairies.”

“Well when you know someone like Tink, pretty much anything is possible,” Terence explained. 

“Sounds like you two are really good friends,” Ventus replied before smiling.

Terence chuckled softly. He rubbed the back of his neck while smiling in response. “Yeah I guess you could say that.” 

“Hey, you know I just had a thought,” Roxas said. “Maybe we could come back sometime. Not only to talk and have more fun, but maybe try and find fairies that could have been born from our friends’ laughs.”

“Well I don’t know if we can do that much world exploring, I am sure Aqua wouldn’t want us to get too carried away doing something like that,” Ventus said, trying to convey a certain sense of warning in his tone. 

Roxas quickly shrugged, picking up on what Ventus was most likely hinting at. “Hey it was just an idea. We could just come back and have fun though.”

“I’d look forward to it,” Terence said. “The three of us never really got to talk much since Tink wanted to show you guys off to as many people as possible.”

“Yeah, we totally gotta do that for next time,” Ventus said before holding out a hand. “Well it was really nice to meet you Terence.”

Roxas also held out his hand a second later. “Yeah, agreed on that.”

Terence laughed before reaching for both of their hands, doing an awkward handshake between them. “Haha, and the same to you guys. Honest, it was really cool to get a chance like this. I hope you guys can come back soon.”

Once Terence let go of Roxas and Ventus’s hands, the boys nodded to him. “Of course! We will try to come back as soon as we can!”

“Agreed.”

After one more moment of the guys smiling to one another, they finally said their proper goodbyes. Roxas and Ventus flew up into the sky and waved once more before heading off through the woods to get back to where they had started from. Both of them happily thought over their memories that were now made from their little adventure. Their fun day in Pixie Hollow would be something that they knew would stick with them for quite some time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so I honestly was having a bit of trouble having a good spot to end it.   
> So either way, thank you all for reading this story and sticking with it!!


End file.
